A minha antiga Rose
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Agora que voltaste a ser a mulher que amei, já não és aquela que posso amar.


**A minha antiga Rose**

**By: **DanielaMPotter

**I did my best to please you **

(Eu fiz o meu melhor para te agradar)  
**But my best was never good enough **

(Mas o meu melhor nunca foi bom o suficiente)  
**Somehow you're only able to see **

(De qualquer forma tu só és capaz de ver)  
**All I am not **

(Tudo o que eu não sou)

Tu costumavas chorar quando gritavas, e eu sempre odiei isso.

E costumavas enumerar todos os meus erros, a cada novo que eu cometia. Era como se de certa forma tu me quisesses mostrar que nunca te esquecerias de nenhum.

E a forma como dizias, como me rebaixavas, fazia-me acreditar que eu não era realmente ninguém digno de ti.

Por vezes discutíamos durante horas. O teu rosto vermelho, os cabelos ruivos balançando, os teus olhos azuis fitando-me com mágoa e fúria. E eu ficava simplesmente ali, ouvindo-te gritar, dizendo o quanto eu te magoava, como eu era infantil e imaturo.

E depois tu ias, tiravas o casaco com força do cabide e batias com a porta. Desaparecias durante horas enquanto eu me deixava ali ficar, consumido pelo medo que nunca mais voltasses, que desta vez te tivesse perdido para sempre, tentando a sair pela rua e procurar-te mesmo não fazendo a mínima ideia de onde poderias estar.

Até que tu voltavas, num silêncio incomodador, o rosto seco e duro, os cabelos despenteados e batias com a porta do quarto, fechando-te á chave.

E eu ficava ali mesmo, a dormir no sofá esperando que os raios da manhã te trouxessem o perdão e a compaixão por mim…

**Did you ever look behind? **

(Alguma vez olhaste para trás?)  
**Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find? **

(Não tens medo dos pedaços que vais encontrar?)  
**I have failed you **

(Eu falhei contigo)  
**But you have failed me too**

(Mas tu falhaste comigo também)

E passavam-se dias até que me dirigisses a primeira palavra e tudo voltasse ao normal, àquela rotina quotidiana que na verdade nunca se adaptou a nós, muito menos a ti.

E as fotografias felizes repletas de sorrisos e abraços pareciam trazer momentos distantes, de dois estranhos que eu já nem reconhecia. De dois estranhos que nem parecíamos nós.

E tu costumavas sorrir quando eu te pedia para relembrares os momentos junto ao lago em Hogwarts, os beijos escondidos nos corredores escuros… e por momentos, efémeros, curtos, tu voltavas a ser a minha Rose. A Rose descontraída que sempre sorria, que sempre compreendia… A Rose que brincava, que fazia tudo em nome do amor, em nome desse amor puro que tu dizias sentir por mim.

E não essa Rose exigente, de expressão dura que parecia apenas ver defeitos em mim.

Alguma vez pensaste que a culpa não era só minha?

Pergunta estúpida…

**It's so easy to destroy and condemn **

(É tão fácil destruir e condenar)  
**The ones you do not understand **

(Aqueles que tu não compreendes)  
**Do you ever wonder if it's justified? **

(Alguma vez pensaste se isso é justo?)

E poderia ter sido apenas mais uma discussão. E tu poderias ter levado apenas o casaco. E sabes, também poderias ter voltado…

Mas não, tu fizeste daquela noite, o fim de tudo. E o barulho das malas, das gavetas e portas a bater feria-me os ouvidos de uma forma que tu nunca conseguirias entender. Assim como doeu, muito mais do que eu imaginaria, ver-te sair por aquela porta, com as malas na mão e o rosto repleto de lágrimas sofridas.

Acho que naquele momento eu soube que tu nunca mais voltarias.

E tu ouviste os meus gritos no meio da noite, chamando pelo teu nome?

Leste todas as palavras de cada carta que escrevi?

Ou fizeste como ao nosso amor? Simplesmente deitaste fora?

**I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate **

(Eu fecho os meus olhos enquanto caminho pela linha que divide o amor e ódio)  
**For the person with the same blood in his veins **

(Por aquele que tem o mesmo sangue nas veias)

E agora aqui estou eu, a ver-te caminhar para o altar, com um sorriso capaz de iluminar meio mundo, com uma alegria que eu conheci em ti há alguns anos atrás, quando ainda era por mim que o teu coração chamava.

E agora no fim, eu sei que foste tu que erraste, quando o vejo no altar. A ele, àquele cujo sangue também me corre nas veias, cuja traição eu nunca esperei.

Era para ele que corrias nas noites em que batias com a porta, era no seu ombro que choravas, era os seus lábios que tocavas, no tempo absurdo que não me deixaste aproximar? Diz-me Rose, com tantos homens no mundo por que tinhas de te apaixonar, porquê o meu irmão?

E eu tive de sorrir, fingir que tu já não me afectavas, quando ele veio ter comigo e me perguntou o que eu sentia.

E eu sorri, com o sorriso mais falso que consegui trazer á tona, para lhe dizer que tu eras passado, embora apenas um ano se tivesse ido desde o momento em saíste pela porta e nunca mais voltaste.

E agora tu estás aí, és de novo a Rose que amei, mas não és mais a mulher que posso amar.

E amar-te para sempre, é um destino que terei de suportar. É o cargo que tem de ser meu quando vir os teus filhos crescer e imaginar que eles podiam ser os meus.

**You show no regrets **

(Tu não mostras arrependimentos)  
**About all the things you did or said **

(Por todas as coisas que fizeste ou disseste)  
**I have failed you **

(Eu falhei contigo)  
**But believe me you failed me too **

(Mas acredita em mim tu falhaste comigo também)

Arrependes-te?

**FIM**


End file.
